


avenue fantasia

by danketsu



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: .....again, Beit Family, M/M, Porn With Plot, avenue illusion release party, kyoji-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danketsu/pseuds/danketsu
Summary: There's a life out there that Kyoji can only live if Minori is pushing him and Pierre is pulling him forward, into the avenue they can only go down together, as a team. As a family.
Relationships: Takajou Kyouji/Watanabe Minori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	avenue fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> today is the release of beit's (and jupiter and the kogadou's!) very very long-awaited new album so i thought id post a little something to celebrate :D congrats boys!! i love you!! more than anything in the entire world!!
> 
> here is a link to support the release: https://tinyurl.com/jupikogabeit  
> here is a link to listen to the previews of the songs: https://tinyurl.com/fifthdisc6
> 
> thank you for supporting beit!! please give their new song a listen if you havent already!!! orz orz orz  
> (oh and i hope you enjoy the fic!! kyomino hours never stop)

Kyoji has a working list. Flawless skin, perfectly pressed clothes, soft hair, warm kisses, warm touches, kind smile. It could go on forever.

The list of things Kyoji associates with Minori are endless. 

It's probably normal to think about your boyfriend a lot, Kyoji assures himself of this daily. He wouldn't know what's considered normal in other relationships, he barely knows what's normal in his own after all, but it seems bizarre to consider his wandering mind like something that needs to be solved. If anything, it's the idea of not thinking about Minori nonstop every day that's even more bizarre.

It _has_ to be normal to... fantasize and indulge himself in his love life and want to do nice things for his boyfriend all the time. It's _normal_. But Kyoji can't help but wonder if he's broken or something, because every second of his free time (and even the times he's not so free) has been devoted to thinking about Minori. 

_Everything_ reminds Kyoji of him.

Flowers lining the sidewalk. Spring. Ribbons. Pretty much everything that is the color pink.

And since they've started dating, it's been so much worse. Because now, every time Kyoji sees anything to do with couples or relationships or love, on top of all the other Minori-related objects in the world, his mind immediately goes back to square one and shoves Minori to the front of his focus. 

It's not like he doesn't do it with Pierre or Beit as a whole as well, though. Hell, every time he sees the color green, Pierre comes to mind. But with his younger unitmate, it's easy take a shaky picture of the limited green mint milkshake at whatever conbini or screenshot the rainy season gacha in the game he's currently playing through text to him and smile at his excitement. It's fun and simple. Pierre's family to him and he's probably the easiest person in the world to talk to, so there's no problem.

But with Minori… it becomes just a little more difficult. Because, yeah, sure, aprons and flowers and pink things and pretty clothes remind Kyoji of Minori. But it's not _just_ those things. 

First, his problem is that the idea of showing Minori a mannequin with clothes he thinks he'd look cute in or flowers in a park that match Beit's image color is so incredibly embarrassing he can't even think about it without wanting to hide his face.

Minori would probably be happy to hear that stuff, but he usually looks pretty happy no matter what stupid thing just came out of Kyoji's mouth, so that doesn't change Kyoji's ability to get that kind of thing past the "embarrassing thoughts" filter implanted in his brain.

The second, and bigger, problem here, is the devil on his shoulder supplying him with dirty thoughts throughout the day.

Minori's usually on his mind without needing a reason to be, so it's just the beginning when some Director is giving him a tour of a set and he laughs offhandedly that there's an unused part of the building and no one would mind if he "fooled around with a girl or two, Takajo-kun" in the shadows when Kyoji first realizes he's _fucked_. He'd be fucked if anybody knew he had no plans to bring any girl anywhere, too, but that's less important to him. All he can think about is pressing Minori against the wall and waiting for somebody to catch them. 

And that first opens the floodgates for many more times to come. Before this, he was a normal, boring guy. And now he's getting hard at just the realization that their green room has a deadbolt. He's not sure if Minori would be creeped out or proud. 

He can't get Minori off his mind, dirty thoughts or not, though. He and Pierre's waitress at lunch is wearing a green apron that cinches in at the waist that makes his cheeks turn red. Somebody on the train has embroidered flowers on their sweater and Kyoji thinks about it for an hour. He passes by a Jupiter poster on the way to the office and has to bite his lip to stop from smiling like an idiot. Ryu spills his seasonal sakura smoothie all over his shoes and all Kyoji can think about is how the pink is the same shade of the clips in Minori's hair.

It's getting to the point where he thinks about Minori everytime he sees someone with a ponytail. He's truly losing it.

But for what the reminders of Minori are worth when they're not attached at the hip like usual, the real thing is so much better.

And speaking of, he's currently waiting on the real thing to get home. Minori's been staying late all week to work with Producer on a solo photoshoot and it means Kyoji and Pierre have been wasting time at Minori's place until he gets home and completes the group. They've only gotten to see each other properly twice in the past week, and that's only for a few minutes before Minori falls asleep on the couch after Pierre's SP pick him up, which means Kyoji's been even more pent up than usual.

Minori's been busy, though, and he wants to respect that as much as possible. Minori's happy, though, he loves what he's doing, so Kyoji doesn't really know how to ask him if he needs to slow down or take a break. He looks so _happy_ when he comes home, like he doesn't even care about the circles under his eyes that Kyoji can see even through the concealer or yawns that interrupt his excited stories about what happened that day.

Kyoji's worried, but he knows there's probably nothing he can do. He'll just have to keep a close eye on him.

….Closer than usual, at least.

Kyoji's been distracted all evening, thinking about this. He's let Pierre win Mario Kart three times in a row now, and even he's starting to suspect that something's on Kyoji's mind. The next round he makes sure to get 1st place again so Pierre doesn't worry too much. A whole chain of Beit worrying about each other wouldn't be a good thing, not to mention he doesn't want either of them worried about _anything,_ let alone him, so he sits up straighter and makes a conscious effort to act like nothing is on his mind. 

It's not even an hour later that the sound of the key turning in the lock has Pierre popping up and running away in the middle of a race and Kyoji following after barely making sure it was paused. He doesn’t even really mind that he feels like a dog welcoming it’s owner home. Minori even looks pretty like this, toeing off his shoes and looking tired from the day. It's all that Kyoji can think once he rounds the corner to greet him. 

Minori pauses when both Pierre and Kyoji are standing there and the smile that naturally comes to his face is breathtaking, "Well, hi there. I didn't expect to see a whole welcoming committee here!"

Pierre excitedly tells Minori all about what they've been doing without him which... isn't much, but Pierre manages to make it sound fun anyways. Kyoji relishes in the secret smile Minori shares with him when Kyoji offers to take his jacket and hang it up for him. It's so domestic, worlds away from what Kyoji had experienced up until he met either of them.

This is, of course, something he’ll forever associate with Minori as well. 

Even standing around the kitchen and chatting despite the hour with just the three of them is something he'd never be able to even imagine a few years ago. Kyoji's… really happy. Minori looks exhausted, Pierre's been yawning in between sentences for a while now, and even Kyoji's eyes are feeling heavy, but the feeling doesn't go away so easily.

What _is_ easy, is being around these two. Maybe it's some herding instinct or something in the way he's wired, but the only way he can feel at ease is if both Minori and Pierre are within sight at all times. It feels… wrong to be separated.

He spent his entire life trying to run away, be alone, fight to be able to stand on his own two feet without the help of anybody else, but it's only now, in the dim light of Minori's kitchen, that he's reminded of how he's been able to come so far. There's things he can only do when there's two pairs of hands leading him in the right direction. There's a life he can only live if Minori is pushing him and Pierre is pulling him forward, into the avenue they can only go down together. 

It's a steadying reminder. He hides the corners of his lips upturning by taking another sip of his drink.   
  


Even when Pierre heads home after finishing their game and Kyoji's watching Minori pour them both one more cup of tea so he has an excuse to stay longer, the warmth filling his chest isn't from the steam of the mug Minori hands him. 

It's the same Minori as always, just tired and pliable, but the hand that moves across his shoulders when Minori's walks past him to take a seat next to him is anything but. The touch is electric, it makes it suddenly impossible to taste his drink or focus on anything but Minori's kind eyes taking his rigid form in.

"You look tired," Minori fingertips press at his cheek, rubbing gently. Kyoji doesn't twitch even though he's so close to his eye, "Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"I should be asking _you_ that," it's too easy to say, it's too simple compared to the complicated thoughts tornadoing around his mind, but he has no other idea on how to mention it.

Minori hums. It's a non-answer, the same way Kyoji's was. Minori's fingers drop to his arm to pad along the back of his hand and sensitive underside of his wrist.

He has to hold back a shiver. Minori's more awake than usual tonight, usually by now he'd be asleep on Kyoji's shoulder after watching half an episode of some late night idol talk show. Maybe something good happened. Maybe something good is _about_ to happen. Kyoji can't bring himself to ask.

Minori always wants to touch him. Kyoji feels like they're always holding hands or kissing or cuddling, and it'd bother him if it was anybody else during any other part of his life, but it's _Minori._ He's soft and kind and cute and Kyoji's never liked anybody as much as he likes him. Maybe he's just, touch-starved or something, but sometimes he just wants to close his eyes and lean into the attention he's being given like he deserves it instead of running away like he would've in the past.

The hand on his arm turns into two, rubbing and petting his biceps up to his shoulders to massage gently and Kyoji's hands go naturally to Minori's waist, pulling so he's in between his legs. Kyoji clears his throat before anything can move further, leaning away from the kiss like he's an addict turning down a habit, "We don't have to, uh, do anything tonight, you seem really tired-" 

" _You_ seem pent up," Minori's mug is forgotten on the counter, and Kyoji watches it as he's being pulled up from his seat. He gets hit with cute, pleading eyes and a kiss to his chin that's accentuated by their height difference, "I miss you, I feel like we haven't gotten any alone time lately."

Kyoji's hard just from that. He follows after Minori to his (their) bedroom like it's the only thing he knows how to do.

Because there's a few more things on the list that Kyoji associates with Minori.

Breathy laughs, pink cheeks, Minori's fingers pressing heat into his skin, his lips pressing praise. Happy sighs in between kisses. The first little moan of many that he lets out when Kyoji mouths at his neck.

It's addicting, all of it.

Kyoji wants to chase after this feeling of oneness, of being _complete,_ that only being with Minori can accomplish. He's never felt this way about anyone before. He's never been so happy to give and give and give everything he can to another person before. And Minori is more than happy to take everything Kyoji throws at him, which is addicting in a whole other right. 

It moves fast with them, just like it always does, even when there's a conscious effort to take it slow. It so quickly goes from laying in bed and pressing chaste kisses into each other's bodies and letting his hands run against Minori's smooth skin that nobody gets to touch but him to fingers clenching in the fluffy sheets that smell like them and restraining clothes being shoved away to get at each other faster.

Minori's eyes are full of heat and it burns as they move over Kyoji's body. He kisses down his stomach, taking his time and letting each one settle before moving on, "It's been a while, huh, Kyoji. Were you lonely without me?"

Every word is punctuated with a kiss until he gets to Kyoji's boxers and mouths openly at the bulge there. Kyoji moans outright in lieu of the question with an obvious answer, not even able to keep in a reaction at the visual of Minori between his legs pulling down his underwear to wrap a skilled hand around Kyoji's cock and press a practiced kiss to the side with a wink.

Minori's _so_ good at this, pressing wide licks up and down until Kyoji's hips can't help but buck up and silently beg for more heat that Minori happily supplies. The little smile before taking him all the way in one smooth movement while they make eye contact is enough to make Kyoji twitch in his mouth and have to bring up one of his hands from Minori's hair to his own mouth to bite to keep the sounds in.

Kyoji doesn't want to think about how Minori got so good at this, or maybe he does, because that's kind of hot, but it doesn't _matter_ because he can't think of anything other than what's happening right in this moment. 

It feels so good. It's like the thousand different things that Kyoji had been worried about just melted away by being in proximity with his boyfriend. It'd feel good even if they were just asleep next to each other or cuddled together on the couch eating popcorn, but being close like _this_ is unbelievable. It's only been a little over a week since they've been able to do this, and it's only been a little over 10 minutes since they've been in bed together, but Kyoji can already feel himself getting close to the edge.

Kyoji tugs to get his attention, and when Minori pulls off easily, the string of spit connecting them is enough to almost make Kyoji lose it. He's panting when he says, "Minori-san, switch with me. I-I wanna take care of you."

It doesn't take much convincing to get Minori to comply.

After a bit of shuffling, Minori falls back on the pillow with a pleased smile on his face, fingers immediately going to Kyoji's hair to pull him in for an opened-mouthed, wet kiss. Kyoji can taste himself on Minori's tongue and he licks inside to chase the saltiness. Minori pulls away first, but doesn't argue when Kyoji kiss down his neck and collarbones, "You're so cute. I love you."

It's open, it's honest, it's gentle, sweet, kind; everything he loves about Minori wrapped up in one sentence. He tries his best to return the favor.

"You've been working too hard, lately. You deserve to relax, 's the least I can do." _I've missed you. I've missed this. I love you, too. So much._

He knows he doesn't have to say those things out loud for Minori to get them, though.

He knows it's probably stupid, that he gets so serious about this kind of thing. His furrowed brows and wandering hands wanting to feel every inch of Minori's perfect body without holding back. Minori would never call him stupid for it, or probably for anything, because Minori's wildly and unrelentingly kind to him, but still. 

Kyoji just wants to make him feel good, because he deserves it more than anybody in the entire world. That's all it boils down to in the end. He wants to get between Minori's legs and kiss and touch and thrust into everything he has to offer, of course, he thinks about it daily, but it goes so much further than that. He wants to bring him to orgasm and make his cheeks bright red and hear every pretty moan that he can possibly draw from him, but there's a deeper desire past any of that.

He wants to help Minori relax, he wants to make him feel even a fifth as loved as he's made Kyoji feel. And if pressing bites into his soft thighs that will leave marks and licks that leave moans in their wake can make Minori smile and feel spoiled and let off a little steam, then he'll do it every night even if it makes his hands shake with the overwhelming feeling of being in control. 

It's almost painful how tight Minori's grip is in his hair when he takes him into his mouth and it's _definitely_ painful keeping himself from rutting down into the sheets below him, even if he knows it'd make him orgasm in less than a minute if he tried it. And it's not _about_ him right now, so he'll put forth a valiant effort to not do so. Kyoji's been… taking care of himself every day so he's a bit more focused, but he knows for a fact that Minori hasn't done anything since the last time they were able to do it together, so the desperate praise spilling from Minori's mouth when Kyoji sucks wetly is anything but a nicety.

Because that's yet another thing that makes it easy to be with Minori.

Even when Kyoji's on top or in control, Minori's still helping him. Whether it was back during their first time and Minori was patient and sexy and reaching forward to help Kyoji guide his cock inside of him and Kyoji came right then just from the sight of it or now, when Kyoji's got his hands and mouth and mind full of him and even like this he's keeping his poise and semblance of control the way he always does, hands fisted in Kyoji's hair are guiding him just a _liiiittle_ to the right, Kyoji, you're doing _amazing_ , ah-

Minori's completely lost in it. One knee comes up next to Kyoji's bobbing head and Kyoji leans into it while moving up and down, letting his hair rub against Minori's sensitive inner thigh. He peeks one eye open once he hears a little gasp and he's not disappointed in the reaction. Minori's perfect voice and body and everything are a hundred times better than any eroge he's played in the past. It's like he was made for this, to lay out on a big bed and be spoiled and taken care of forever.

Kyoji can tell Minori''s close. He's close, too, the need to touch himself is uncontrollable at this point.

His thoughts are everywhere. He never thought he'd be the kind of person to enjoy giving head to another guy, even if he's not as good at it as Minori is, but he can easily get off to Minori's hips thrusting into his mouth and not being able to breathe because of how full and lewd his mouth feels until Minori has free time to entertain him again. He feels _useful_.

Minori's thrusts are getting erratic, Kyoji can feel his jaw going slack from his own pleasure, so he uses the last bit of focus in himself to pull off of Minori and hold himself over Minori with one arm to drag their cocks together in one hand and bring them to finish together. And so he can see his cum on Minori's stomach, but that's a non-issue.

Minori moves with him at the same time, like he knew exactly what Kyoji wanted to do. He stretches to pull Kyoji down so their mouths meet to muffle their moans and uses his free hand to reach and finger at his own nipples while he's brought over the edge.

The sight of Minori playing with his own nipples is enough to fuel his dirty mind for the next few weeks, and definitely enough to let him orgasm almost immediately. His unabashed moans would've been unimaginable even a few months ago, but getting lost in this pleasure is the ultimate remedy to any concern drifting about in his mind. He can hardly breathe, thrusting recklessly until they're both completely ridden out. After a moment, he kisses Minori's cheek, once, twice, then a few more times for good measure until Minori laughs and puts a hand on his chest to get some space in the heated room. He leans back to admire the view of a few white stripes up Minori's soft tummy for a good second before collapsing on the bed next to his boyfriend.

He's happy. It's all he can think when Minori tugs their hands together just to have a point of contact between them again. He feels pleasantly tired now, there's almost none of the lingering worry about Minori's condition or state of mind from before. It's some weird instinct inside of him, it's got to be, but it's soothing to have Minori right here next to him, beautiful even without wearing clothes, covered ( _claimed_ , is a helpful word that Kyoji's depraved brain offers him) with marks and bites and other things and-

He could totally get hard again like this. In fact, he kind of is, so he kicks one foot off the bed and presses a kiss to the back of the hand that he's still holding to go to the bathroom and wet a washcloth for them. When he reenters, Minori hasn't moved at all, other than to reach out more to Kyoji and make a pouty face.

It's too easy to go back to him, reintroduce himself to his space and make it his own again. Minori's hands make contact with him and don't let go again so easily. Minori makes a happy humming noise when the washcloth isn't cold, but _warm_ from the water Kyoji ran over it, "Sorry, I can't move. I'm a puddle."

Kyoji pads over to the dresser and pulls out clothes for both of them. He doesn't say how happy it makes him to be able to do this small thing for him, "S'ok. I'll take care of it."

"So dependable," Minori laughs softly, accepting the t-shirt that once was Kyoji's and is a size or two too big for him happily, "I feel so spoiled."

"Well, you know," _I'd do literally anything you asked me to,_ "I, uh... I try."

Minori looks up at him like he heard the words he couldn't say out loud as clearly as if he'd yelled it at him. 

What it truly comes down to, when they're both properly under the blankets and said their goodnights, is one thing. This feeling of domesticity, the familiarity and warmth between them is the one thing he associates with Minori that beats anything of the other things, no matter how fond of the other stuff he is.

It's something only the two of them can share, something that Kyoji can't be reminded of on the street or snowball from another place, yet it's the one thing always on his mind. Never leaving, never taking a break or slowing down, but instead gaining traction and newfound things to admire every single day.

He's not sure how he'd describe it to other people, if he had to. "Addiction" or "craving" seem disrespectful and don't fit them at all, "weakness"... isn't exactly inaccurate, but still not strong enough. "Fixation" or "dependency" could work, but there's still just something not right about them. 

But even if he spent the rest of his life filling pages and waxing poetic about all the different things being around Minori makes him feel, he doubts anybody could understand even the beginning of it. Even if Minori being one of the most likable and friendly people he's ever met and everybody likes to be around him is taken into account, the sidelong glances and fleeting touches and lingering kisses and moments to themselves are theirs, and theirs alone. Their own little world.

Their own kind of love.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment to tell me what you thought!! thanks so much for reading possibly the sappiest thing ive ever written ^^


End file.
